


Breaking the Mold

by JenfysNest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But no actual butt stuff, Chocolatier Kylo, Crack fic - like literally, F/M, Fill my heart with love - fill my hole with chocolate, Grab your ankles and spread your cheeks - Ben is here with butthole sweets, Gratuitous use of the word asshole - because it's about actual assholes, Not Your Momma's Christmastime fic, Rejected Hallmark Christmas Movie Ideas, Smut, What to get a bestie for Christmas? Maybe not this particular gift, cheeky Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest
Summary: When Rey can't figure out what to give her best friend for Christmas, she finds a BuzzFeed article that leads to the perfect gift and, maybe, the perfect man.A very unusual Reylo Chocolatier AU.





	Breaking the Mold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



> This little AU came from a joke AU prompt I posted on twitter as a result of a tweet by Shell. The fandom being what it is, I was encouraged to make it a reality. FYI - There really is a chocolatier who makes anus molds to fashion chocolates for that special someone in your life.
> 
> I'm gifting this to AlbaStarGazer since she was so damn enthusiastic about it. :)

 

* * *

  

Rey was seriously starting to question whether she had taken this thing too far. She spent time yesterday afternoon getting waxed in an area she definitely never intended someone to see under harsh fluorescent lights and now she was on her way to meet a perfect stranger to have a mold of her asshole made.

Yeah. Yeah, she was _definitely_   taking this too damn far.

 

* * *

 

 This all came about because of the age old Christmastime question: “What do you get the person who has everything?”

Rose was without a doubt the best person Rey had ever known. She was sweet, tenacious, hysterical, fiercely caring and had an enviably ideal life. Rose had a job she loved and was very good at, she had Finn, who’d move heaven and earth for her, and she had Rey who’d throw herself in front of a bus to protect her. No question.

Rose had the practical. She didn’t need an instapot or a new knife set, so Rey racked her brain trying to come up with something sufficiently novel, cheeky and very _Rey_ to give her very best friend for Christmas.

She was sitting on the bus when she saw the BuzzFeed article.

She read the words - ‘Nothing Says ‘I Love You’ Like a Chocolate Mold of Your Anus’ and knew that was it. _This would be hysterical._

Evidently, there was a special chocolatier in the city who’d make molds of your anus to gift to loved ones. Rey was full of mischievous glee. She could just picture Rose unwrapping her box of specialty chocolates.

What do you get the person who has everything? You get them a very funny and totally inappropriate story to tell.

Rey googled the name of the chocolatier - someone called Kylo Ren. _Wtf kind of name is that?? Oh, the kind of a name a guy who makes chocolates in the shape of arseholes would have._

She found the number for his “studio”. Kylo, it seemed, fancied himself a chocolate “artist”. A bit pretentious for ass chocolates, but whatever. Anyway, she gave him a ring hoping to book a private session in order to get her mold cast and have her chocolates by Christmas.

“Hello.”

The voice was deep and the timbre immediately strangely enticing.

“Um. I’m sorry, is this Kylo Ren with Canto Bites Chocolate Studio?”

“Great… It is. Are you interested in booking a session?”

His delivery was very sharp and sounded slightly annoyed. Rey suddenly felt put on the defensive.

“I am. Listen, I’m sorry if I called at a bad time.”

“No. No. Sorry.” His tone changed and Rey could hear contrition in his voice. “It’s just the phone has been ringing off the hook since that Buzzfeed article posted yesterday and every single call has either been a pervert or some immature teenager. It’s just been a long two days.”

“Got it. Sorry about that. But, I am actually interested in booking a session. I just wanted to check that I would be able to get my chocolates before Christmas. Is that doable?”

“Absolutely. The casting of the mold only takes a half hour to 45 minutes. After that, I can get the finished chocolates to you within a week.”

“Great! So, what’s your availability and is there anything … special … that I need to do to prepare?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s Rey. Rey Johnson.”

“Right. Well, Ms. Johnson, I recommend getting the area waxed before the session, but outside of that, there’s no further preparation necessary on your part. My availability is pretty open. Are weekdays okay or would you prefer a weekend?”

“Definitely a weekend. Not sure how productive I’d be at work knowing some stranger was about to stare at my arse for half an hour.”

He chuckled but quickly added “This is a strictly professional operation. I take my craft very seriously and the atmosphere is meant to make you comfortable with the experience.”

“Got it. I’d still prefer a weekend.”

“Would this Saturday at 3:30 work?”

“Yes, that works.”

“Is this a good number for me to reach you at in case there are any issues?”

“Yes, this is my cell. So … I guess I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

 

* * *

 

Rey rang the buzzer and anxiously rocked on the balls of her feet.

“God, Rey. You really had to be so fucking extra. Couldn’t have just gotten her a scarf,” she muttered to herself while waiting for the door to open.

Just as she started to envision herself running down the street and making it home in time for the next episode of The Great British Bake-Off, the door opened and _holy fuck_. All thoughts of running disappeared as she stared at the raven-haired, tree of a man standing before her.

“Ms. Johnson?”

It took a second for Rey’s lust addled brain to realize that he was speaking to her and now would be a good time to stop ogling the walking sex in front of her and speak. actual. words.

“Shit. Sorry, yeah. You can just call me Rey, though.”

“I’m Ben.”

“I’m sorry, I thought your name was Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo is for work and a bit of anonymity. I’m really just Ben.”

He extended his hand for a handshake and Rey was lost to the world. _He could destroy me with those hands._ They were huge, enormous, massive - whatever words described “so big, it could be life changing” - yeah that’s how big they were.

Rey placed her hand in his and relished the warmth of it.

He gently pulled her through the door by her hand. Once inside, he motioned for her coat. As she took it off, she realized if the thoughts of his plush mouth and giant hands weren’t enough to send her mind into sinful directions, then the smell of this place would have done it.

“It smells amazing in here.”

“Thanks. It’s the chocolate. I use only the best Belgian chocolate.” There was a sense of pride she gleaned from his words and their tone and Rey couldn't help but feel a little guilty about how much she dismissed the seriousness of this whole situation.

“Here. Let me show you around.”

He took her into what basically looked like a scaled down commercial kitchen.

“This is where I mix and pour the chocolate into the molds. They set here before being boxed for shipping or for client pick up.”

“Is it just you?”

“For most of the year it is. During Valentine’s I bring in an assistant because it’s our busiest season.”

“Christmas, not so much?”

“Honestly, no. The gifts are often for significant others and Valentine’s just seems to suit the _nature_ of the chocolates better. Are they for your lover?”

Rey tried to not overreact to the fact that the sexiest man she’d ever laid eyes on, just said the word “lover” and it was enough to send a frisson of excitement straight from her ears to her clit. He looked at her so intently and stood so close, she could feel the heat emanating from his body. She had never wanted to touch someone she just met so badly.

“No. There’s no lover.”

Before she could continue her explanation he quietly said, “Good.” Her head snapped up to look at him and while she could see a blush on his neck and ears, he refused to look at her directly. “Sorry,” he said under his breath.

_What just happened??_ Rey was tempted to cycle through the possible meanings of what he just let slip, but she realized she was in the middle of her explanation … “They’re for my best friend.”

“Interesting gift to give a friend.”

“She’s my best friend and honestly, I feel a little sorry to admit this seeing how seriously you take this, but they were meant mainly as a gag gift.”

“I understand. That happens occasionally too. I don’t mind, really, as long as people respect the process.”

“Of course. So, um, where do we … you know … do the process?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. Come this way.”

He gestured toward another door beyond the pantry of the kitchen. Rey stepped in front of him and as she reached the door, she felt him lay his hand on her lower back. Her shirt had ridden up a bit and the feeling of one of his bare fingers laid softly against her bare back, was making it hard for Rey to concentrate as she entered what, she could only assume, was the room where the proverbial magic happened.

There was what looked like an exam table in the center of the room and the bottom half was elevated at a 120 degree angle.

“So, this is where you’ll be lying while the cast sets. Does this work for you?”

“Sure. No problem.”

“You can disrobe back there. I just need you nude from the waist down.” He pointed toward a dressing area delineated by a curtain, a clothing rack and a mirror.

As if he could read her mind, Ben closed the distance as Rey hesitated. “Listen, if you don’t feel comfortable doing this, you can absolutely back out. There’s no problem, whatsoever. Like I said before, Rey, your comfort is my absolute priority.”

His earnestness and the way he softly rubbed his hand over her arm did wonders for her nerves, but didn’t exactly help with her most pressing concern - the absolute mess she’d made of her panties since he opened the door and the need to come at least once before she laid  herself, legs open, in front of this perfect creature.

“Do you have a restroom I can use?”

“Of course.” He led her through the kitchen and down a hall before he walked her up the stairs to the second floor.

She took a quick look around and realized this is where he lived. She spied a half open door and through the gap she saw the bottom half of his bed. Big. Like him.

“Here you go,” he said while ushering her through the bathroom door. “Take your time.”

Rey walked in and locked the door behind her. “Fuck, Rey, get it together.” She looked at herself in the mirror and could see how flush her skin was. There was a sheen of perspiration on her brow. Was she really this gone over some dude who makes chocolate anuses?? Yes. The answer was a resounding, yes.

She pulled down her pants and didn’t even bother to take down her unintentionally appropriate Cookie Monster underwear. Her fingers easily slipped through her already wet heat. She languidly pumped two in before she pulled them up and started rubbing her ridiculously ready clit. It’d been singing to her since he showed her the kitchen and Rey knew it wouldn’t take long.

She closed her eyes and imagined his large hands on her body. She saw him leaning over her with those dark eyes and plush lips. She imagined his mouth might taste like chocolate. “Fuck.” She stifled her moans and paid no heed to the wet noises her ministrations were making in the tiled bathroom. _He’s so big. His hands are so big. His cock has to be huge._ She widened her stance, her fingers made their way back to her entrance, and her pussy clenched around her two fingers while her palm rubbed her clit. That was all it took. Rey bit her bottom lip to keep her mouth closed, and the noise down while she came.

As she came down from her post orgasm high, she cleaned herself up. This was obviously his bathroom. It was obscenely clean, obviously for possible guests or clients, but his toiletries were in the cabinets. She stripped off her soaked panties and shoved them in her jean pocket. She found some wet wipes, cleaned herself up, washed her hands and put her jeans back on. When she swung open the door, he was standing RIGHT THERE.

“FUCK!” Rey jumped back and almost tripped on the tile floor. “Sorry, you just scared me. I didn’t realize you were out here.”

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t want you to get lost. People don’t really come up here.”

“No, it’s cool.” Rey thought it was anything but cool. Did he hear her fucking herself in his bathroom? She just came thinking about how hard his hands could grip her - how big his cock might be.

“So, you’re certain you want to do this, Rey?”

“Absolutely, I just needed a minute to get my bearings. Let’s get to work!”

Rey just needed to let this guy do his job and get the fuck out of there. Too much time around him and she’d be wet all over again and that could not happen while she was spread open on this gorgeous man’s table. _Think chaste thoughts, Rey._ This man is a professional.

He walked her back into the room and she headed to the changing area. She closed the curtain and as she peeled off her jeans, asked, “So, how exactly did you get into this … line of work?”

“My childhood wasn’t necessarily conventional. We travelled a lot. We lived in Switzerland for a little bit, and my au pair took me to a chocolate shop. I guess it was love at first sight. The artistry, the precision - it just appealed to me. As far as the molds, it seemed like a good niche. There are a million chocolatiers, but how many are producing world class chocolates _and_ personalizing intimate gifts for loved ones.”

He said it with such a matter-of-fact affect that for a minute, his work seemed perfectly reasonable to her.

Rey steeled herself and stepped from behind the curtain.

She might have put more importance on his earlier comment regarding his appreciation that she didn’t have a lover. She also may have imagined how close he had been standing to her this whole time, but was it also just her imagination that his breath hitched when she walked from behind that curtain?

_Think chaste thoughts, Rey._

“Um, so, I’ll just set the table flat so you can position yourself properly and then I’ll lift it. It’ll be easier that way” Ben said.

He set the table flat and then extended his hand to Rey. She saw there was a slight tremor when he offered it to her.

She put her hand in his and he helped lift her onto the table.

“Rey, can I touch you?”

He was standing over her and his voice was sinfully deep. The question was enough to set Rey’s mind thinking filthy things.

She thought, _Yes, please, touch me._  She said, “What?”

“Um, just to help position you, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Rey tried to bite down the tinge of disappointment that crept up.

Then he put his hands on her hips and _holy shit_ they spanned clear across. He lifted her and moved her like she weighed nothing. She could feel that she was wet already and Rey knew this wasn’t going to work. Before she could explain that she had to leave, he lifted the end of the table -  giving him a bird’s eye view of everything she’d been trying to hide from him since he first opened the front door.

“Fuck, Rey.”

Mortification set in instantly. She scrambled to shut her legs and said, “Listen, Ben, I’m so sorry. I should have said I couldn’t do this earlier, and I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“Rey, you’re so wet.”

“I know. Can you just set me down? This is embarrassing as hell. It’s just, you’re like absurdly attractive and I thought I could keep it together for long enough to get this done. But, I obviously can’t.”

“Rey. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are ... even down here?”

His eyes made their way from her sex to her face and what she saw there made her thighs clench tighter and her heart race.

It was reverence.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“You’re beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. I was nervous the second I opened the door. I debated calling the whole thing off. You seemed determined though, and I wanted to be professional about this. I had no idea you were feeling the same way.”

He lowered the elevated portion of the table. At this point, though, Rey’s prior desire to get off the table has completely whittled away. All she wanted now was his big hands on her body again.

She was so desperate for him to touch her again that she went for brutal honesty. If he knew how much she wanted him, maybe he’d take care of her right here on this table. “I feel it too. I made myself come in your bathroom.”

“God, Rey.” He ran his fingers through his hair and it just looked so impossibly soft, Rey wanted to do the same.

“From the moment I saw you at the door, I wanted you. I couldn’t control it. I went to your bathroom and pretended my fingers were yours. I came thinking about your hands and what they would feel like on my body.”

“Can, I touch you?” This time the question came out more timid than expected, considering the current situation.

“Please, Ben. Please touch me.”

She felt his fingers run up from her calf to her hips. The sensation made her shudder. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

“So beautiful.”

Rey lay there, shamelessly half-naked, and the thing that made her blush the hardest was a simple and sincere compliment.

She finally ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. His mouth was so soft and his tongue, deft. She sat up to get closer to his body and pulled him between her legs - moving her hands from his hair to his shirt. She started to pull it up and he stopped her.

“Can I take you upstairs?”

Rey instantly remembered the bed. Big. Like him. She nodded and he put one arm under her thighs and the other around her waist and lifted her off the table. She put her arm around his shoulder and kissed his neck as he carried her upstairs.

He backed into the door she knew was his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Rey knelt at the edge and pulled off her shirt, exposing the plain black cotton of her bra.

He pulled off his shirt and now it was Rey’s breath that hitched.

“You are so fucking hot.” She ran her fingers, tiny in comparison to the expanse of his perfectly sculpted chest, from his shoulders to his waistband.

He was palming his already hard cock through his jeans when she undid his button and started to work his zipper down. As she worked on removing his pants, he leaned over and undid her bra. She lowered her arms quickly and let it fall. As soon as she was exposed, he ran his thumbs over her nipples. They hardened even more under his attentions and Ben let out a noise that wasn’t altogether human. Rey hadn’t even gotten him out of his jeans when he pushed her back onto the bed and his mouth found her nipple. He sucked and nipped at it and Rey was desperate. She opened her legs and whined “Ben, please.”

In an answer to all her prayers she felt his huge fingers reach between her folds. Just the lurid noise his two fingers made while pushing into her sopping pussy, could be enough to make her come.

“You are so fucking wet Rey … so goddamn tight.”

Every fantasy she had earlier about his huge fingers stretching her pussy was coming true. Rey shook as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She was already on the precipice of something earth shattering when his thumb found her clit and he started rubbing it tandem with his thrusts. She needed to come so badly, but she also knew the stretch of his fingers would pale in comparison to what he could do with his cock.

She reached down and grabbed his wrist, stilling his hand.

“Are you okay?” There was a note of worry in his voice.

Fuck, Ben, I’m amazing. I just really want to feel you inside of me right now.” Rey reached down and palmed his cock. “I want this to fucking ruin me.”

At that, he kissed her so hard it hurt.

He stood at the side of the bed and quickly removed his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop.

He was magnificent - tall, broad and hard - every bit of him. Rey’s assumptions about his cock were right, it was huge, but her mental picture did no justice to the vision in front of her. She instantly wanted that cock everywhere. She wanted to stroke it, to swallow it. She needed it to fuck her into the mattress. She heard a whine come from the back of her throat as she thought about all the lovely things she could do with that perfect cock.

The noise she made elicited a smile from Ben. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

He pulled a condom from the nightstand and quickly slipped it on.

Rey was shaking with anticipation when he climbed into bed and moved between her legs. He ran his cock from her entrance to her clit sending a jolt down Rey’s back and wetting himself with her juices. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She could feel his cock head at her entrance and she just wanted him to push in and make her whole.

“You want me to fucking ruin you, Rey?”

At that moment, Rey never wanted anything more in her life.

“God. Yes, Ben.”

“You want me to make it so no man will ever get to fuck this perfectly tight pussy again?”

With that he slowly pushed into her. She could feel the slight pinch and delicious stretch of his cock seating itself in her pussy, and she was sure she’d never felt anything as good as this in her life. She let out a guttural moan - a sound she didn’t even know she could make - and it spurred Ben on even more.

He fucked into her with long strokes, pulling out nearly completely before plunging back in to the hilt. The bed was shaking with the force of his thrusts. The headboard rattling every time he seated himself inside her wet heat.

Rey was flying.

"Ben … god, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

He grabbed her face and looked her in the eye. “I’m never going to stop fucking you, Rey … never.”

The earnestness in his face and the finality of the words set something off in Rey’s mind and she felt the bliss catch up to her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in “Ben, I’m … coming.”

“Come for me, Rey. _Please_.”

He quickened his pace, she closed her eyes and dug her heels into the mattress and her nails into his back.

Her whole body shook as she came. There was no scream. There was no moan. She just gripped him tightly and shook as she came silently. When she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her face. “Rey,” he whispered. He groaned as he came. The stretch of him inside her was so tight that she relished the fact she could feel every twitch of his cock as he came.

He pressed his forehead to hers and then kissed her sweetly on the mouth. “That was amazing.” He pulled out of her, still half hard, and lied on his back. He tossed the condom and pulled Rey in close. Her head was perfectly tucked under his chin. Her arm wrapped around his waist. She felt _right_ pressed against him like this - his big hand rubbing circles into her lower back.

After a few minutes, Ben ran his hand up and down her back and asked, “Are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

Rey was so blissed out and comfortable she hadn’t realized how long it’d been since she spoke.

“Hmmm,” she hummed. She lightly traced her fingers over his chest. “I’m good. I’m perfect, actually.”

“You really are.”

 

* * *

 

The past two months had been a whirlwind of amazing sex, fantastic chocolate, and whispered sweet nothings.

Rey pressed the buzzer and couldn’t contain her excitement. It was her first Valentine’s Day in ages with someone to share it with.

Mitaka opened the door and gave her a smile as she walked in. 

“Ben done for the day?”

“Yeah, we just finished up a little bit ago. He’s upstairs getting ready for you.”

Rey climbed the stairs and made it to the second floor landing. She could hear him in the bathroom and gave a little knock. “It’s Rey.”

He opened the door and pulled her in for a kiss.

“I just finished up. Before we head out, I want to give you your present.”

He reached down and started unbuttoning her long coat.

“Ben! We don’t have time for that. The lecture starts in an hour.” Rey had gotten Ben tickets for a lecture by Spanish chocolatier, Enric Rovira.

“I’m not starting anything, I just wanted to see what I have to look forward to later.”

He opened her coat and saw the dark red sweater dress she wore under it. It hugged every curve and red was his favorite color.

“Exactly what I thought,” Ben said with a smile.

Rey raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish his thought.

“Perfection.”

He kissed her on the lips and pulled her into the lounge. He sat her on the couch and grabbed a black box from the table. “Now, this isn’t your only gift, but I thought it’d be fun and kind of fitting.”

Rey loosened the satin ribbon on the front. She opened the box and a big toothy smile formed on her face. “Ben Solo, you shouldn’t have!”

Rey reached into the box and pulled out it’s contents. In her hand, Rey held a solid, dark chocolate version of Ben’s cock.

“It’s perfect! Well done, Ben Solo. Well done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Sai and Patty for reading through this trashiness before I shared it with the world.


End file.
